Aquaria
Introduction Officially the Independent States of Aquaria, the frigid world, Aquaria is desolate world but also the source of the critical fuel that keeps the Twelve Colonies of Kobol alive. Planetary Geography and Climate Aquaria, the outermost planet in the Helios Delta-system, follows a highly inclined orbit around its sun, establishing an arctic climate on this world. The planet's summer lasts only a few pleasant weeks around the time of closest approach to Helios Delta. Aquaria is located at the edge of Cyrannus Sector, as such it is the closest planet to the gas giant Ragnar. The planet surface is about entirely covered by vast, frigid oceans, punctuated with violently erupting volcanoes breaking through the sea surface. Only one land mass, named Kyros, is large enough to sustain human habitation. Volcanoes occupy each end of this crescent-shaped continent, which consist mostly of volcanic tephra covered in moss and dotted by exotic native plant-life. History Aquaria was founded by the followers of Hermes from the Aquarus Galleon around 162 CE. Settlement Early colonists settled along the coasts and developed a water-oriented culture including a strong sailing tradition. Aquaria also became home to a large fleet refueling center due to its substantial tylium reserves. Society and Culture Aquarions are highly educated, liberal, tolerant, and peaceful, and think nothing of paying for services rendered with a painting, a song, or a good story, and will accept such payment just as casually. The society is small enough for individuals to remain fully accountable, so the system usually works very well. The colony was founded as a utopian outpost for those who prefer not to be bothered with gods, planetary identity, politics, or other sources of division. As a result, they have developed a strong self-perception as a place where the human spirit and its creative expression can reach their maximum potential. Anyone who disrupts the social balance will find themselves permanently banished to another colony with a simple two-thirds vote, usually finding themselves on Scorpia, or on trial on Libran, never to come back. The planet's proximity to Aerilon and Canceron made it cheap and easy to trade their two most abundant resources, fish and algae. They also developed highly efficient growing techniques that worked pretty much everywhere. When space travel became commercial the Aquarians developed the highly critical botanical ship, mobile farms that could resupply outposts on distant worlds. The planet have no official capital city and initially it was dependent on the produce from its large oceans, but the discovery of massive tylium deposits below its surface sparked a huge boom in industry which caused the population to double in thirty short years. Its tylium exports gained so much wealth for the cities developed on a massive scale, and sadly became a very polluted industrial complex. Consequently, the environmentalists cause problems for the governing Aquarian Assembly that are currently undergoing projects to clean up several other polluted cities in addition to their capital. Aquarians are quiet, thinker types. Some call them shifty but more often than not, they just don't have anything to say. Rather than fill the air with noise, they keep to themselves. Aquarians are extremely self-sufficient and ask few questions. They get to the point and rarely bicker. The only time they're really talkative is when they're telling stories. The Aquarian government hold weekly community meetings that were open to all, citizen or non-citizen. Most issues addressed were voted on and passed by majority vote, even the election of the Prime Minister. Provinces and Cities *Heim Category:Twelve Colonies of Kobol Category:Planets Category:Geography Category:Coalition Member World Category:Twelve Colonies of Kobol Worlds Category:Cyrannus Sector